Be true to yourself
by Cookiesforhire
Summary: (Add x Eve) Add seems odd these days, While eve was just learning something about herself
1. Chapter 1

**Cookie** : **Em new and please take care of me ( ；∀；** **)**

 **Rena: Oooh you're the new kid, Nice to meet ya!**

 **Elsword: So what makes you different from other writers?**

 **Cookie: Nothing duur, I find it interesting to write fanfics about my favorite game**

 **Elsword: point taken...**

 **Add: Elsword does not belong to Cookie, Elsword is a game made by KoG not a 18 year old USE YOUR HEAD!**

 **Eve: *punches Add* Geez Add be more polite**

 **Elsword: RS**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Rena:WS**

 **Raven:BM**

 **Eve:CN**

 **Ara: SD**

 **Chung: IP**

 **Add:MM**

* * *

The El search party just arrived in Hamem to visit the Prince a.k.a "Chung" who is currently handling some business regarding the demons that recently attacked the kingdom.

"Guys! I'm so glad you made it" Chung said with a wide smile

"Why did you called us for anyways?" Elsword asked

"Well..you heard about the demons attacking Hamel right? I can't seem to track where those filthy demons came from..I was hoping that you guys can help me about that matter" He replied

Ara seem to ignore the prince's gaze, Last time they saw each other She fought him to save her brother Aren.

Chung didn't mind about Ara ignoring him, But he wants Ara to know that what she did was wrong but he couldn't blame her.

A few days passed

Eve POV

 _These days Remy and Moby have been acting very oddly I think I have to check their core to see if there is any damage._

Eve sat down and checked if Her drones are broken but seems like they are fine. As she was still checking for any further damages, She heard someone knocked.

She stood up and went to check who it is, It was Add.

"What brings you here?" She asked

"Jusr checked if my queen was still alive" Add replied seductively and winked at her

Eve just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?"

"Eve chill, i just came to check up on you that's it"

"Well I was doing just fine till you came along"

Add sighed and nodded "Fine i'll leave you alone"

Eve felt her chest tighten up as she just stared at Add slowly walks away. _what is this feeling? I don't have time for this._

Eve couldn't focus on fixing her drones so she went to bed hoping that whatever she is feeling disappear by tomorrow.

The next day.

Eve still felt uneasy about yesterday, _maybe because i was too harsh on him..i should apologize.._

So she went to Add's room and knocked on the door.

"Add? It's me Eve..."

Add's pov

He was in his room just laying down and staring at the ceiling while suddenly he heard someone knocked and It was eve

Add quickly got up and opened the door.

"Well this is new, My queen checking up on me"

"Ummm, I came here to apologize"

"Apologize? What for?"

"I'm sorry if i said some harsh words yesterday..."

 _Eve is acting rather strange_

Add pat Her head and smiled

"Don't worry Eve, I'm not upset about yesterday"

Eve blushed due to embarrassment and Add just chuckled at her reaction.

 _sometimes my queen can be so adorable, that's one of the reasons i fell for her...WAIT WHAT?! NONO I don't love her! Anyone but her..._

Add did his best to stay calm as much as possible

"So is that all you came for?"

"Yeah, i'll leave you alone now"

Eve slowly walked away from add

Add's heart was beating fast and the thought of him loving Eve made it beat even faster, He couldn't get Eve out of his head. _Eve what did you do to me to fall for you...but it seems impossible for you to love me back..._

* * *

 **Cookie: Umm I may have some grammatical errors soo please understand that I am trying my best to correct it (´・ω・`)**

 **Rena: well we hope you enjoyed Cookie's first fanfic and leave your reviews about it**

 **P.S would you like some lemon for this Add x Eve? I don't mind doing it so i am asking you for this matter**

 **Again The game Elsword does not belong to me, All rights reserved to rightful owners**

 **See you in the next chapter ヽ(￣▽￣)ノ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cookie: So lyk I am 2 lazy to do a lemon right nao Soo maybe in the future**

 **(Truth is I dun have any idea hao to start one)**

 **Aisha: are you even speaking English right now, Cookie?**

 **Cookie: maybe?**

 **Eve: So is there any** **romantic scenes gonna happened in this chapter?**

 **Add: ooohhh~ Someone sure is Curious *wiggles eyebrow***

 **Eve: ...Shut up**

 **Cookie: we'll see~**

* * *

Add acted rather odd lately, He would ignore Eve and Always spaced out.

So Elsword decided to consult him. He went to the garden outside the Castle Where Add was sitting on one of the benches.

"Add, did something happened between you and eve?" Elsword asked

Add didn't look at Elsword and kept his gaze on the sky. It took about a few minutes for him to reply, yet he simply shook his head.

Elsword patted him on the back. "Well if you don't want to tell me I understand. But everyone is worried about you Especially Eve, And besides I miss the old Add who would laugh like a pyschopath." The red head said with a teasingly grin.

Add slightly laugh at that statement of his. Which made him think _Why am i avoiding Eve anyways..._ Add simply went back into the castle and went to his room.

Eve however, She got really depressed when add started to avoid her, She wanted to Ask why but He would always run away from her whenever She approach him.

Eve sighed and decided to fight some 'monsters' that attcked Hamel **_Alone._**

She sneaked her way out of the castle and went to the field with Remy and Moby

The Nasod fought a few and then suddenly a Field boss appeared. She thought she was strong enough to fight it but the monsters and the boss were too many to handle.

As She drank her last Potion, She was getting more and more weaker as the enemies kept on appearing.

" _Apocalypse!_ "

There she saw a Long white haired boy with his Wicked smile.

"Add!"

-Too lazy to do the fight scene so i'll leave it to your imagination-

After the fight.

Add hugged Eve tightly and was close to choking her.

"A-add I can't b-breathe... "

As soon as He heard that, He immediately pull away.

"S-sorry, But you're the one to blame. You almost died you know that?! What are you doing here anyways? And atleast asked someone to come with you, It's dangerous."

Eve raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well If you didn't ignore me, this wouldn't happened in the first place!" She shouted at him.

Add was shocked and looked away.

"See! You're doing it again!" She pouted

"Look i'm sorry Alright? I was having weird thoughts and I didn't want to say it to anyone well not yet atleast." He said

Eve slapped him **HARD** , it even left a handmark.

"Did you know that I was so depressed when you did that!? I kept thinking that you hate me and wanted to stay away from me as much as possible!" As she said that Her eyes was watery and some tears rolled down her cheeks.

Add began to panic and went to hug her to make her stop crying but it only made it worse.

"Shhh...Don't cry, I'm sorry..."He whispered

Add slightly pulled away and their faces were a few inches away, He felt the urge to kiss her and when he was about to, Eve passed out in his arms.

Add blushingly laughed a bit and kissed her forehead, Then carried her back to the Castle.

When He was carrying Eve back to her room, The Elgang teased him how cute they looked together. He ignored them while blushing slightly.

He entered her room And laid her on her Bed then sat beside the sleeping nasod.

"Eve, You probably won't hear this but I-I like you...That's the reason why i avoided you these past few days." He said and stood up to leave the room

Little did he know, Eve just woke up when Add said those words to her, She sat up on her bed not knowing how to react. Her cheeks were as red as a Ripe Tomato and all she could hear was Her heartbeat.

The following day.

Eve acted normally as much as possible but whenever Add approach her, She would feel slightly uncomfortable but tried her best to act normal

"How are you feeling?" Add asked

"I-I'm great!"she replied

"Umm, Okay?" He said and smiled a bit

Eve was happy when Add didn't ignore her anymore, But she was still feeling shy about his 'confession' Last night.

 _Should i tell him that I know he likes me? Or just wait for the day he actually confess to me then tell him that i knew that he liked me? But how..should i react when that happened. Are we going to be lovers?! Nononono I only like Add as a friend...yeah..as a friend_

As the days passed by Eve still can't get **that** out of her head, When they were doing dungeons She would always be spaced out and end up getting bruised badly.

Add was really worried about her, He decided to mend her wounds and cheer her up a bit.

He knocked on her door.

"Come in"

"It's add"

"A-add! W-what brings you here?"she said while trying to sound normal

"Well I am here to be your personal doctor" he said and winked

This made Eve blush but tried her best to hide it.

"W-what are you saying?!"

"I kid I kid, I am here to mend your wounds"

"You don't need to do that..I'm fine"

Add suddenly touch her arm which was badly scream and cried a little.

"That doesn't look fine to me." He said and took out some cotton and washed the bruise then put some medical gel on it then wrapped some bandage.

Add patted her head. "It's done and wipe you tears will you? It's making me look like i'm bullying you" add chuckled

Eve couldn't look at Add instead she looked down.

She wanted to tell him that she knows about him liking her. She felt that if she did She would fell lighter.

"A-add I have to t-tell you something..."

* * *

 **Cookie: To be honest, I feel like this is being rushed...Icri**

 **Elsword: well you did your best, Good work *pats cookie***

 **Eve: ummm...I hate you right now Cookie**

 **Cookie: why?! ( ´△｀)**

 **Add : you made her fall for me even more**

 **Eve: Shuddup!**

 **Elsword is a game made by KOG, All rights reserved to rightful owner. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE, so credits to me... _yaaaaaaay...~_**

 **See you on the neext Chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyhey Guys It's Cookie and I haven't updated foor Two months due to school and uhh Laziness but since it's Winter break I have a shit ton of free time and since Christmas has already pass This will be my Uhh Late christmas gift to you guys.**

* * *

 _I have to do this, He also deserves to know about it..._ Eve thought to herself.

"Umm Eve? helllooo Earth to Evee..? "Add said while slightly patting her shoulders

"..oh um Sorry..Add..don't be surprised when i tell you this but..."Eve whispered

"Umm...Alright?"Add was confused

"Do you remember the day I fainted and had you carried me back here?"She said softly

"Uhhh...Yeah?..." Add has a bad feeling about this

"I actually heard your confession..." Eve said shyly

Add felt silent and His mind was just blank as if his life was over...

"...Why didn't you told me this earlier?" Add asked

"I felt embarrassed when you confessed and didnt know what to do..I'm sorry..."She looked down on her feet

"So..." "I should really confess face to face huh?" Add chuckled and said

"Wh...What?" She said dumbfounded

Add took both of her hands and placed it on His Chest, Eve felt his heartbeat and slightly blushed.

"Eve, I know I don't stand a chance, I know you don't like me the same way I do... I was never good with words. I never felt this way to anyone ever before..you were the first..Eve I...I love you.. " MasterMind said with tears in his eyes

He realized that Eve hates him, But He couldn't stop himself from liking her. She is Special, She may look like emotionless But deep inside Add knows that she is just a normal girl.

"You don't need to answer, I just wanted to say that.." Add said then let go of her hands and Slowly walks away, He let the tears fell from his eyes.

"Add...Wait!" Eve shouted and ran after him then hugged him

"Why..do I feel guilty...why do I feel like my heart hurts if i let go of you...Add Tell..Tell me why?!" Eve said and hugged him tightly

Add turn around and hugged her back while stroking her hair as He saw that she was crying.

"Can...Can i be selfish..Eve Can..I hold you just for tonight? Please..I know I am taking advantage of you but Please...please..." Add cried harder as He hugged the empress tighter

Eve just nodded and looked into his face, She never realized how good looking he is. She wiped his tears

Add slowly kissed her forehead then her nose and finally Her lips.

Eve kissed him back and placed both of her hands around him, It just felt right.

He slowly took of Her Clothing one by one until what was left was her undergarments. He then inserted his tongue inside her mouth.

Eve just let Add do what he was doing, while she was also taking off his clothing hesitantly.

Their kiss became hard yet passionate as their tongue wrestled. Add let go of the kiss and a trail of saliva proved how they kissed.

The Mastermind went to kiss her cheek then her neck Then her pillows, He slowly took of her bra and suck her nipple while pinching the other.

Eve felt embarrassed and just caressed his nape. She didnt want to admit it but She felt good

Add then carried Eve to her bed and carefully placed her then got on top of her.

She was red as a Cherry **-Cherries are red right? Cause tomato is soo over rated.-** She just smiled at him shyly.

Add smiled sadly and went to kiss her again. He then inserted his hand inside her panties and noticed how WET she is.

Eve almost jumped when something was touching her inside. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

Add massaged her insides as he felt her getting wetter and wetter. Add grinned and let go of their kiss once more leaving Eve making a very lewd face.

He took off her panties and licked her insides.

Eve gasped and moaned continuously. She gripped the bed sheet tightly and caressed Add's Head. Her legs were spread apart.

Add inserted a finger inside while licking her Clitoris.

Add suddenly stopped and took out his Manhood, It was Hot and ready.

"Eve..I..I can't hold back anymore, After this I won't bother you anymore...Promise.." He said with a sad smile and teary eyes.

Eve caressed his cheek and nodded then smiled.

Add place his Stick on her entrance and move moved it's way inside.

Eve wrapped her arms around his nape and bit her lower lip. She didn't know how to do this kind of thing properly. But she just want add to hold her.

Add slowly moved inside her as it get deeper and deeper. When He had entered fully He just stayed in place so that Eve can get used to his shape.

Eve moaned lewdly and was gasping for air. She felt hot and slight bit of lust, Then She pulled Add for a kiss and Whispered "I...I'm okay..."

Add nodded and moved in and out in a slow pace so that Eve won't get hurt.

After a while He began to move faster and harder. Due to Eve's lewd sounds He continuously penetrated her.

Eve screamed and moaned then stuck her tongue out like a dog.

The Master mind Did it even more faster and harder Making eve drool and Moan like a slut. - **I am running out of sex scenes ideas e ve** -

Pre-cum was spilling inside of Eve's womb and Add was still penetrating her fiercly.

"A-Add...Ah Mnnm! HaaaAh!..."

Add pushed himself inside one last time and released all his seed inside her womb.

Eve screamed in pleasure and came aswell, She felt a Hot liquid shot deep inside her.

Both of them were panting and then Add slowly pulled out causing Some of his cum dripped out from Eve's entrance.

Add laid beside Eve and Kissed her forehead. He was crying and smiling at the same time.

Eve wiped his tears and smiled then She passed out due to exhaustion.

Add just laid there and observed Eve's face.

"Eve...I love you too much...that it's killing me..." He sobbed and gripped Eve's hand tightly

Add hugged her and went to sleep.

 **The next day.**

Add woke up early, Eve was hugging him while sleeping soundly. He slowly moved her hands and freed himself then took his clothes and dress himself up.

After he got fully dressed up, He went to Sat beside the sleeping Nasod and kissed her forehead Then left the room.

* * *

 **OhMyGerd it took me like 3 days to think of a sex scene**

 **What do guys think?**

 **Was it awful or Okay or idk**

 **Anyways I sincerely apologize for the 1 month delay Cause I promised myself to update every month.**

 **Aaaaand I hope you enjoyed this chapter~~!**

 **Leave your reviews and ideas for the Next chapter~ Cause it helps me think what to write next**

 **~ Elsword does not belong to me, All rights reserved to rightful owners. I ONLY THOUGHT OF THE STORYLINE..So that is the only I own (I think...?)**

 ** _See you in the next Chapter~~ ' v '_**


End file.
